Light processing systems often involve directing light towards a display such that an image is produced. One way of effecting such an image is through the use of digital micromirror devices (DMD) available from Texas Instruments. In general, light is shined on a DMD array having numerous micromirrors. Each micromirror is selectively controlled to reflect the light towards a particular portion of a display, such as a pixel. The angle of a micromirror can be changed to switch a pixel to an “on” or “off” state. The micromirrors can maintain their on or off state for controlled display times.
The light provided to a DMD array may be generated by a light-emitting diode (LED) array. The current-to-lumens output of an LED array may change in response to temperature and as a result of device aging. Accordingly, the color temperature may be managed. Known techniques for managing the color temperature, however, are not satisfactory in certain situations. It is generally desirable to have a satisfactory management of the color temperature in certain situations.